The Necklace
by disturbedthoughts
Summary: Hard to come up with a summary when you have no idea where the story is going. Please Review if you read.
1. Chapter 1

He used to love, then he was betrayed. He used to care, now all he feels is rage. The hatred had always been there, but the necklace gave it a release.

Fox had no regrets. 10 years ago Krystal left him and Falco attempted to kill him. Andross was his only ally now, although Fox no longer trusted him. Andross's forces had found Fox's arwing damaged out in space about 9 years ago. Acting on James's orders he had the fighter brought to Venom and Fox's body fixed with mechanical parts so that he would continue to live.

_Huh, I remember resisting at first. Trying to kill him for killing my parents. Even as my body was dying, then he appeared. I stood there gaping at the person there, at first I thought I was going crazy. He walked over, put the necklace around my head and I passed out._

Slowly he went over to the hanger where the new prototype fighter was being built. The Mcloud, it was named in his honor, or what was left of it anyway.

"You, what is the progress on the prototype fighter?" Fox demanded.

" L-l-lord F-f-fox." The soldier stuttered as he did a clumsy bow. "The fighter is almost done, sir."

"Make sure it is done tomorrow or you might not last till Friday." Fox growled.

As his eyes widened the soldier managed to say. "Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sir it will be completed by t-t-tomorrow." With another bow the soldier took of in the direction of the fighter.

"Dumbass." Fox muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco slowly opened his eyes.

_Damn, it isn't a dream. Why did he do this to me, to everyone?_

He looked out of the cell to see Katt being shoved into the opposite cell. She looked like she had been beaten with Fox's metal arm.

"Katt." He was amazed at how raspy his voice was. After receiving no answer and a closer inspection he noticed that she was unconscious on the cell floor. Slowly he went to his water cup and took a sip. He only got so much a month so he had to save it for when it was necessary. As for food, he was only feed once a week. He walked over to his bed and laid down, as he started to doze off he replayed the battle with Fox in his head.

_Flashback._

_I was flying above the planets surface taking out the other fighters when a ship came out of no where behind me. Quickly I turned around and followed it out into space. "What the hell is this guy doing going to Venom?" I said. The person didn't seem to care about me following him to his destination. "I'll teach him to ignore me!" I cried out. Angrily I launched several missiles at the target. As the creature dodged most of the missiles I got a well placed shot in. "Yes." I said triumphantly as the fighter's wing flew off. As I turned around to go back to the Great Fox he got a radio message from the fighter. "I will personally make sure you rot in hell for shooting me down Falco." Looking down I saw what looked like Fox on the screen but it couldn't be, could it? "Fox is that you?" I asked. After a minute of silence the transmission was cut and Venomian ships surrounded and haled off the fighter to the planet leaving me in a state of confusion._

_Flashback Over._

Thinking back he realized that was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a voice from across the hallway.

"Falco, is that you or are my eyes deceiving me?" Katt said softly.

"It's me, are you okay? You were knocked out when they brought you in." Falco replied.

"I'm okay." Katt said.

"How did this happen to you Katt?" Falco asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal sighed. She had been roaming around space since Fox had found her at a café with Wolf O' Donnell. Since then things had gone downhill. Fox had joined Venom and lead the first assault against Corneria. She was there when Fox had destroyed General Pepper. It was the first time she made eye contact with him in two years. His appearance had shocked her. He was no longer truly alive, machines were the only reason he was breathing. His left arm was robotic, as was his right eye. Then there was the necklace, it was a black jewel that was loosely tied around his neck by a leather strap. It scared the shit out of her. It had surrounded Fox with a jet black aura. He leveled the gun at her and said one sentence that was burned into her mind. "Krystal, why, why did you do this to me?" Was what he had said. He sounded almost depressed when he said it but then he had shot at her. Dodging the bullet she ran to a nearby ship and took off.

_What would of happened if I had told Fox before that I was going to the café to try and get Wolf to leave us alone. To make a truce. What would of happened? And where did he get that necklace? There's only supposed to be 2 dark jewels in existence. How did he get one?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fox was walking done to the holding cells when a soldier ran up to him.

"Lord Fox, Lord Andross and Lord James request an audience with you at once." The soldier said bowing.

"Tell them to wait, I have other matters to attend to first, Got it?" Fox said darkly.

"Yes Lord Fox." The soldier replied as he went to deliver the message.

As he went down to the holding cells he remembered what happened after he was captured.

_Flashback._

_Slowly I opened my eyes, only one thing was flashing through my mind, kill, kill the ones responsible before they strike again. They weren't my thoughts and I knew it but that was all I could think about. Then the pain hit me like a thousand arwings all at the same time. As I cried out a face came into view. "Andross, if you let him die, you will die. Understand?" The face said demanding utmost respect._

"_Yes Lord James, I understand perfectly." It was Andross's voice._

_Who was this James he was talking to and why did he want to save me? Andross couldn't possibly be talking to my dad could he? He suddenly remembered that the person had put a necklace on him. He reached up and touched the necklace, it cackled with power. As I tried to remove it a paw grabbed mine and forced it to my side. Then I passed out again._

_Flashback Over._

Fox soon found himself outside Falco's cell. Looking at Falco with utmost hatred he asked "So, how do you like your new home, Falco?" His question was only answered by a cold stare. "Now, now, Falco is that really a good way to treat your host?" After another period of silence Fox raised his remaining arm and blasted Falco against the wall with a blast of energy.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Katt said from behind him.

Turning around Fox stared at Katt as if he didn't remember who she was or where they had met. "Katt, long time no see." Fox said darkly.

"I would of preferred never seeing you again after what you did to Krystal" Katt replied just as darkly.

Fox just stared at her as she said this.

"You do know that we could still use your skills as a pilot for our air force Katt." Fox said softly.

Katt responded immediately "No, I will not join you, I wouldn't 5 years ago and I won't now."

"You will, maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but someday you will join me willingly." Fox replied allowing no emotions to be shown. As he turned to leave Katt said one more thing.

"I know about your father being in charge of-" Katt was cut off as Fox blasted her against the wall with the same energy that he sent at Falco.

Turning around Fox left to go to the counsel chamber. As he walked he remembered his first training session with the necklace.

_Flashback._

"_What the fuck am I doing here and what the hell is with this arm?" I cried._

_The intercom responded with an understanding voice. "Relax Fox, try moving your new robotic arm."_

_As I moved my arm the voice was delighted. "Good, now try to adjust your right eye to view the soldier in the distance. What color is his uniform?"_

"_Blue, dark blue." I had no idea why I was playing along. Maybe it's because they spared me when they could of killed me. The intercom broke my thoughts._

"_Now pick up the assault rifle with your robotic arm and kill the traitor."_

_As I picked up the rifle I found that it seemingly weighed nothing with this arm. Then my robotic eye helped me aim and fire._

"_Now we are going to train you to use the necklace around your neck."_

_Confused I reached up and touched the necklace with my real arm, the closer I got to it the more it seemed to push my paw away. Once again the intercom broke my thoughts._

"_Now concentrate on the necklace and aim your real arm at the target."_

_Looking around I found the target and did what the intercom told me to do. To both the intercom's and mine's surprises a shot of energy shot out of my arm and blew the target a few hundred feet away._

"_Good, that will be all for today." The intercom said darkly._

_Flashback over._

As he walked into the chamber James cried out. "What the hell was so important that made you an hour late?"

Angrily Fox cried back. "What made you abandon me for a few years?"

"Never mind, now listen carefully. I am going to teach you a new spell that I think that you will use very often, the ability to control others through magic, mind control if you want a simpler term." James said quietly. "It's a rather simple spell, all you have to do is grab the target, send some magic into them, and say control. Think you can handle it?"

"I would rather like to go try this out on someone now." Fox replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Falco for a while Katt decided to rest. Laying down in the poor excuse for a bed she started to wonder what had happened to Fox to make him go against everything he once stood for. As she was laying down she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Katt, it's time for you to join Venom." Fox sang.

"For the last fucking time I will not join Venom" Katt screamed at Fox

"So you say, but I want to show you something that might make you change your mind." Fox said as he grabbed Katt's arm.

"What the hell are you doing? Let-" Katt was cut off as a bolt of energy went through her.

_What the fuck is he doing to me?_

Katt barely heard him say it but she heard none the less. "Control." Fox said laughing.

Katt felt weird. She wanted to cry out but no sound exited her lips. She wanted to get away from Fox but she never moved. She wanted to do something but nothing happened. Suddenly she saw herself following Fox around the base. As her body stopped in front of a door she heard Fox say. "Now that were here Katt I order you to go get dressed in a fighter pilot uniform, understand?" Fox smirked.

As much as Katt wanted to say go fuck yourself and die she heard her body reply "Yes Lord Fox, I understand." and then walk into her room. It was a weird experience to her, she could feel, taste, hear, and see everything going on around her but she couldn't do anything. She now understood. She had just transferred cells, from a physical cell to a mind cell. She was a free prisoner trapped in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco had no idea what Fox had done to Katt but something told him it wasn't good. He had grabbed and electrocuted her. Then as he was laughing he muttered something that Falco hadn't heard. Shortly after the shock wore off Katt got up and started to act like she was a slave or something. Calling Fox "Lord Fox" and letting him tell her what to do. He didn't know what had happened but he knew it was probably going to happen to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my second story and would appreciate it if you would review. If any of you are wondering, no I haven't stopped working on "The Switch" I just came up with another idea for a story and I started to type it out. So don't worry I just decided to take a break. - disturbedthoughts


	2. No title

-1Disclaimer: Don't own star fox, wish I did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andross hated the Mclouds, James and Fox for taking over his operation and doing better then he had in his multiple attempts. Although He knew that Fox had only joined because of the crystal James had found. He was still jealous because he had to answer to him. His nephew had also been killed by Fox for Andross killing his mother. To him it just wasn't fair, that's why he was leaving and joining Corneria to try to finish off the Mclouds. As he ran to the hangar to fly out of there he was stopped by a pink cat.

"State your name and purpose." Katt demanded.

"Who I am is none of your business you pathetic cat!" Andross cried pushing past her.

"Where are you going Andross? Answer Me!" Fox barked at him.

"Fuck off and die Fox, I don't serve you anymore!" Andross cried at him as he continued to run.

When he said that Katt's body shook violently and collapsed. Fox quickly checked to see if his pet was alive and started to chase Andross to the hangar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katt hated Fox and everything he now stood for. She was told to play a joke on Andross if he walked by her as she went around the base. Which he did so she played the joke. Even though she hated Fox she noticed that his sense of humor wasn't gone because she had laughed when she confronted Andross. As he told Fox to fuck off and die her body started to shake then she collapsed.

She was in a shockingly bright white room and she could actually move herself without being told. As Katt looked around she noticed a figure in the distance waving her over, as she got closer she saw that it was Krystal.

"Krystal why am I here, actually, where is here?" Katt asked

"Shh." Krystal motioned with her finger to follow her. Intrigued Katt began to follow her until they came to a corner with a third figure who got up, ran to Katt, and hugged her telling her how sorry he was.

"Katt, I'm so sorry that this happened to you too." The figure said crying.

Upon closer inspection of who was hugging her she noticed it was Fox. "What the hell did you do to me?" Katt cried at him

Shrinking at the sound of her voice Fox answered softly. "I didn't do anything to you, he did." Pointing up Katt followed his finger until she saw an eye. "That is the hatred inside my heart, he is in control of my body now."

Up until then Krystal had been silent. "The necklace, it gave it the power to escape from the confines of his body and take control." Sighing she said. "I must go or I will be seen and killed by the eye."

"Krystal, will you do me a favor. If you see Andross help him, he is now a traitor to Venom." Asked Katt softly.

After looking at Katt strangely Krystal replied. "Sure, but if he does anything he is no longer welcome. Oh, and Fox, tell Katt about your plan before she must leave also. Bye."

As Krystal left Katt turned to Fox. "So hotshot, what's the plan?"

"Krystal and I came up with it, when you girls open up the portals to go to your respective bodies I could come along and possibly take control of your body for a limited time only, theoretically speaking of course." Fox paused to let this sink in.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Krystal think that if you went through the portal to our minds that you could, theoretically, possess us." Katt responded.

"Yes, we also think that I should try it on your body since you yourself cannot control your body." Fox said softly. "But I will not invaded your body unless you give me permission to do so." Fox added quickly.

"Between you and that, I would choose you any day." Katt said laughing and pointing at Fox then the eye. "So, lets give it a shot now, cause I'm sure that you would love to get out of here."

"Actually, you will do no such thing." declared a third figure from behind them.

Turning around both were shocked by who it was.

"No, no, not you again!" Fox cried out.

"Yes, yes, it is me again!" The figured laughed as he mocked Fox. "Although it look like we have a visitor to share the torture this afternoon." Suddenly getting serious the figure cried out. "How the fuck did you get others to come here?" The figure ran at Fox, but as he did that his cloak fell and Katt realized who it was.

"Oh my god, there are 2 Foxs." Katt gasped. As she said that however the other Fox picked up the original Fox and threw him at the wall. As Katt ran over to the original Fox he managed to scream out. "Katt, forget about me and get the fuck out of here." As he said that a portal opened up next to her. Instead of using the chance to escape alone she ran and grabbed the original Fox and dragged him along with her to the portal.

"Oh, fuck no you don't!" The other Fox screamed at her. As he charged at them Katt managed to pull them through the portal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox knew he was beat up but he still managed to stand up and follow Katt through the portal. "Katt, why did you save me?" Fox said very softly.

"Because, I would rather have you control my body, not that other Fox." Katt said as she continued to walk.

"Thanks." Fox replied.

As Fox said thanks Katt paused. No one had ever said thanks to her before, it made her heart skip a beat. As they reached the door to Katt's body they paused.

"You first or me?" Fox asked.

Katt thought for a moment and responded. "You first."

Nodding Fox walked through the door into Katt basically. Suddenly he felt really weird, as if he was being stretched to be the same as the body. Slowly he opened his eyes. His chest was heavier then usual, as if something was on his chest. As he reached up to his chest he turned beet red.

_I would appreciate it if you would stop touching my tits!_

It was Katt's voice, in his head! Fox tried to respond.

_**Katt, can you here me?**_

_Yes I can, now get your hand off my boob!_

Grinning sheepishly Fox removed his hand and stood up. It was 10:30 at night and he could see perfectly in the room.

_**Wow, your eyesight is amazing.**_

_Instead of loving my eyesight I suggest that you free the prisoners and get us the fuck out of here!_

_**Okay, relax, it's not everyday that I'm another species.**_

Because of watching his body run around the base all day he already knew where everything in the base was. Softly he crept to the holding cells were. As he walked in Falco sat up and tried to talk to Katt.

"Katt, where have you been, are you okay, can you get me the hell out of here?" Falco cried out.

Turning to Falco Fox responded in a rather poisonous tone. "First off, I'm not Katt, I'm Fox. Second she's not exactly okay. Third, I didn't come here to just say hi." Turning off all of the force fields around the holding cages, they both ran towards the hangar talking about their predicament. Right before they climbed into a couple of Venomian fighters Falco asked an odd question.

"Um, can I kiss Katt?" Falco asked blushing somewhat.

_Yes, let him kiss my body! I've always wanted him to kiss me after we broke up at the academy._

_**What the fuck am I going to get in return? Because even if you enjoy it, I have to feel it too.**_

_I don't know yet but I will make it up to you, I swear._

_**Fine, but you are going to owe me big time.**_

_I'll make it better if you French him back._

This time a look of horror appeared on Katt's face.

_**At this point you are selling your life to me for a make out session.**_

_Just do it I will make it up to you, and if I don't I will become your personal slave for the rest of my life._

_**Fine.**_

"Okay, Falco, your on." Fox said softly as they started their make out session. About three hours later they stopped and decided to leave.

_**I fucking hate you.**_

_Thank you Fox, that meant a lot to me._

As they got the fighters ready Falco spoke softly to Fox. "Thanks Fox, oh and uh, I bet you and your girlfriend will have a lot of fun later." Falco laughed.

Fox just glared at him.

"What? You can't take a joke or something?" Falco said confused by Fox's reaction.

Fox just continued to glare at Falco

"Yeah, okay, I'll just shut up now." Falco said backing off.

When the fighters were complete they took off without so much as a good luck or even bye. After an hour or so of searching they found a lone cargo ship speeding off in another direction. They were both happy that it wasn't armed.

"Hello cargo ship pilot or crew we do not come to do any harm to your vessel we are escapees from Venom and we need to find our friend." Fox said calmly.

A couple minutes later they received an answer. "State your names."

As Fox was about to answer he caught himself about to say Fox Mcloud instead of the name the rest of the galaxy knew him as at the moment. "Katt Monroe and Falco Lombardi." As they waited for a reply they heard an argument going on.

"How do we know that we can trust them? They might be being controlled and that's the last thing we want, crazy controlled psychos who want to kill us." said one person.

"Let me look at their auras and I can tell you if they are being controlled or not." said the other.

After a moment of silence. The other figure spoke again. "Well Falco isn't being controlled, Katt is, but it isn't the Anti-Fox that's doing it." "Is that you Fox, are you controlling Katt, did the plan work?" the other asked over the radio.

"Yes the plan worked, is that you Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Go ahead, come aboard." said the first person.

As they started to fly to the ship's hangar Katt started to ask Fox some questions.

_Why did you say my name instead of yours?_

_**Because when people look at this face they don't see me, they see you. Even though I'm in control of your body, it is still your body that they see.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they landed Krystal stood waiting for her guests to climb out of the cockpits of there respective ships in the hangar. Krystal was nervous, she hadn't actually been in the same room with Fox since their brief meeting eight years ago on Corneria when he tried to kill her. As the pilots came out of their ships she went and said hi to Falco, but paused when she saw Fox. Fox waved her to which she felt obliged to do for some reason. As she walked up to Fox she noticed that their was a deep sense of understanding and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the café incident, I learned what you were really doing with Wolf four years later, can you forgive me?" Fox said sadly

Krystal was surprised, she had no idea as to why he was apologizing to something she felt she should of told him about. "Listen, Fox, you shouldn't have to apologize to me for that, in fact it should be the other way around. I should say that I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going and what I was doing with the enemy at the time. I hope that in time you can forgive me." As Krystal replied she had started to cry.

Pulling her into a tight embrace he replied softly. "I forgave you four years ago when I found out Krystal."

As they hugged Katt decided to voice her opinion.

_Fox what the hell are you doing! Stop it before someone thinks I'm a lesbian or something!_

_**You made me make out with Falco, I think you can stand a hug.**_

As Fox said this to Katt he smirked.

As Krystal noticed she addressed Fox about him smirking during their moment. "What the hell were you smirking about?" Krystal cried being very upset.

"Katt trouble." Fox said laughing.

Suddenly Krystal gasped. "Speaking of Katt I think I found a way to remove the spell that the Anti-Fox put on her."

"Really? How?" Fox asked.

"It's rather simple, you have to do the spell that he did to her yourself then release her from it." Krystal said calmly

_NO! Never again! That hurt so bad. I thought I was going to die when he did it._

"Well, Katt isn't exactly jumping for joy with that plan." Fox said to Krystal. "She says that she doesn't want to go through that much pain again."

"Katt, it only hurt since he planned to make your body do dark things and your soul is good, basically, it hurt only because your soul said no to his dark purposes." Krystal said soothingly.

"Um, Krystal, I think I found a flaw in your plan. How the fuck am I supposed to do it to myself? How am I supposed to do it period?" Fox said confused and annoyed.

"Well I figured that we would tie Katt to a chair then you would possess me and then you as me would do it to Katt's body and then problem solved." Krystal replied puzzled.

"One other flaw, where am I supposed to go after that? I only entered Katt because she was already being forced to work for my other half and she gave me permission." Fox asked.

"I thought that you could temporarily live in my imagination until we capture an enemy soldier." Krystal replied blushing insanely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple days later Katt was tied up and Fox was Krystal. Since Fox was the only person who knew how to manipulate crystals the way the Anti-Fox had he was stuck doing the curse to Katt.

"Sorry Katt." Fox said softly as he sent the bolt of magic into her. "Control." Fox said quickly. "Katt Monroe, I banish you from my service." Fox recited the counter curse. As the counter curse was said a shock wave erupted from Katt's body throwing everyone against the wall.

Slowly Katt stood up, or at least tried to. Fox quickly ran to untie her. As soon as Katt was free she ran and hugged Fox. "My god, I thought I was never going to get out of that torment, thank you so much." Katt cried.

"Now you really owe me big time." Fox joked.

After the hug was over Katt ran off to another part of the ship.

_**So, what exactly did you mean when you said that I would live in you imagination?**_

_Exactly what I said. You will live in my body but I will still be in control._

_**Okay, so when are we going to do this?**_

_How about…now._

The moment Krystal said now Fox had passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you let them all escape? Katt, Falco, Fox , and Andross!" James screamed at Anti-Fox.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you give me the master jewel." Anti-Fox cried as he started to strangle James.

No matter how much James struggled he couldn't get himself free. As he passed out from having no air in his body Anti-Fox let him go and grabbed the master jewel from around his neck. As he put it around his neck the master and servant dark jewels merged to create the dark jewel of hatred. Laughing Anti-Fox was quite pleased with himself for pulling this off, until the true master let himself be known. The creature exploded from the dark jewel blowing it to bits.

"Wha-What the fuck are you?" Anti-Fox screamed.

"I am the dark lord Mulekien, and you will be my host." The creature said as it possessed Fox's body.

After the possession was complete Fox's body began to change, his fur was now jet black, he had no pupils, his claws were bigger, and a third eye had appeared on his forehead. Fox now no longer existed, there was only Mulekien and Fox's original spirit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Fox woke up he found himself in a very, very awkward position, surrounded by ten Krystals. "What the hell is going on?" Fox cried out. Eight of the Krystals started to giggle. "Stop fucking giggling and help me!" Fox said getting pissed off.

_**Wait a second, my anger is supposed to be gone, that means he is either dead something like it.**_

Suddenly an eleventh Krystal showed up. "Would please move, urgent Krystal business." The eleventh said. "Your lucky you didn't go insane, you didn't did you?"

"I have no idea." Fox said extremely confused.

"Call me Krys, I've been sent here to help you out while you call our Lord Krystal your home, any questions?" Krys asked.

"What is with them?" Fox asked pointing at the still giggling Krystals.

She looked at them with some strong dislike. "That is love and lust, there are 2 loves and 8 lusts, I personally wish it was the other way around. I would be careful around lust if I were you, she has been pent up for way to long. Now follow me to your mansion."

Wondering what the hell she could mean Fox followed her. As they walked Fox noticed that there was like an almost never ending supply of Krystals. As cool as it was it also crept him the fuck out. Soon they arrived at their destination. It was a mansion, it was bigger then anything he had ever seen.

"Welcome to your new home." Krys said before she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: wow, I worked on this all day, holy shit. Please review, good/bad I don't care tell me if you can come up with a summary or a category please. - disturbedthoughts


End file.
